


Privacy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Privacy

**Title:** Privacy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Neville Longbottom  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Smex!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge: #8: Greenhouse  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville reassures Bill that they'll have all the privacy they need.

  
~

Privacy

~

“Anyone could come in,” Bill argued as Neville straddled him.

“Unannounced, in my greenhouse? Not likely.” Grinning, Neville positioned himself, pulling moans from Bill as he repeatedly impaled himself.

Bill’s eyes darkened with lust as Neville rode him steadily. “You’ve no wards.”

“I’ve my own alarm system.” Neville sped up, making Bill gasp. As Neville came, he drew Bill’s orgasm from him and they both collapsed.

A distant door slammed, making Bill flinch. His eyes widened as the leaves of the bushes surrounding them drew close.

“Built-in privacy,” Neville explained. “So no one will see.”

Bill grinned. “Great. Another round?”

~


End file.
